Come back to me
by ToSaveMySanity
Summary: He always thought she would be there for him, and she had never proved him wrong. When he was at his worst, she said those simple words. Those words. Those words keep him from falling back into the darkness that consumes his heart. Those words from her. But is she still his? SasuSaku
1. Calling him Home

"Hold him down!" The captain snarled as he walked closer to the group of shinobi pinning their catch to the ground. Proud yet pained smiles pointed to their captain as they tightened their grip along their victim's arms. Dark gray skin wrinkled within the grips of the shinobi as they held the raven haired man knelt before them. "Is the seal set?" the captain growled once again as he knelt down to the rouge. "Uchiha…"

Blood spattered over the battle ground as five shinobi sat on the ground; completing a seal to restrain the man. Sasuke knelt with his nose nearly to the ground as eight shinobi held him down. Two on each of his arms, keeping the joints locked so that pain would ring throughout his body if he thrashed, while the others held the bat wings springing from his back. "Do you know what you've done, Uchiha?" the captain snarled as his fingers snarled within the man's hair; jerking his head up to look him in the eyes.

Sasuke's face was blank, blood dripping from his cobalt eyes; they had drained his stamina and his chakra was slowly leaving as the sealing jutsu syphoned it from him. "You've killed more than fifty people, Uchiha," the man snarled as he threw the man's face down, sneering darkly as he stood up; the thought of kicking the man running through his head. "Your comrades are nearly dead because of you!"

Everyone, besides Sasuke, flinched at their commander's tone. "Commander…" a woman's voice echoed, visibly upset by the situation.

"No!" the man snarled once again, looking back at his team. "Uzumaki is in a coma and Haruno wont last 'til morning. Even she couldn't heal the villagers!" His teeth grit together as his dark eyes lit up with tears, "We cant let him continue!" He looked down to the Uchiha and gave a low growl, "he doesn't even care," venom dripping from his tongue. "We mine as well just execute him here!" As the commander turned back to the broken Uchiha, he rose his katana high in the sky.

"Commander…" the woman gasped out again, eyes widening, as she looked behind him earning everyone's gaze. "It's Haruno-sama…"

Everyone's eyes looked over the captain's shoulder, the moonlight lighting up the forest as if it were daylight. Pastel pink stood out against the brush almost as much as the glistening crimson that covered her body. "No way," someone gasped out as they watched the lead medic of the Leaf Village stagger across the grass looking nothing more than a walking corpse.

Everyone stood frozen as the woman hobbled her way closer, silent as the blood dripped from her body. Torn clothes stained with blood as her cuts continued to bleed, never inhibiting her journey to the Uchiha. She held her side, a large gash clearly visible from where the Uchiha's chidori. Dark lashes hide her eyes as she looked at her childhood love. Her bruised lips parted and breathed out his name, "S-Sasuke-kun…" as she passed the captain.

"Haruno-sama," the captain addressed her, disbelief filling his eyes as the woman got within inches of the cursed man, "Haruno-sama, there's no saving him," the man ordered as he reached for the pinkette's bare shoulder.

"Shut up," Sakura snarled, her eyes slowly looking up the man. The captain felt his body jolt with fear as he stared into the sharp emerald eyes; glistening with deadly intent. Tears glistened in her eyes as she stared at the man, "I will **not** leave him like _this_!"

"Haruno-sama…"

"One last try," she whimpered as she held back her tears, agony in her voice from watching the man. Everyone stood shocked as the fragile pinkette knelt down in front of the raven haired man. Tears threated to escape as she slowly reached out for him. Her tentative fingers brushed against his jawline as she slowly embraced his face, cupping her hands around his face. He was cold, limp in her hands, not responding to the touch.

A soft smile played upon her lips as she felt a faint pulse beneath the cold grey skin. Glistening emerald eyes fluttered shut as she let her tears fall, "Sasuke-kun," she called out quietly as her resolve began to break. Her head hung low, pastel bangs falling over her eyes. "damn it," she growled out as her fingers tightened behind his jaw, "Don't do this to us again, Sasuke-kun, not again!" Tears fell from her eyes freely, soaking the ground with something. "You cant do this to Naruto!" she called out as she looked up into his dull lifeless eyes. "How dare you do this… we cant lose you again. You're part of team seven!"

Everyone looked away as the woman professed her feelings again. "Come back to us, Sasuke-kun," she pleaded as her tears mixed with the dried blood that stained her face. "Come back to Konoha, come back to Naruto," her lips trembled as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his; expecting no reaction, "I-I love you," she sobbed as her right hand slowly slid up into his hair. Her fingers laced lightly within his ebony locks as she leaned her forehead against his, silence falling over the shinobi.

Light erupted through the forest as the Yin Seal on Sakura's forehead activated. "Haruno-sama!"

Teary eyed, Sakura gave a soft smile as her seal spread across her skin and crept across the Uchiha's face. "Sasuke-kun," she whimpered as her chakra entered the Uchiha from the simple intimate touch. "You're not this monster. Please… Come back to me…"

Everyone watched as Sakura's wounds opened up further, blood spilling across her alabaster legs. The kunoichi flinched in pain as her tears continued to escape her glistening eyes. "Come back to me…" she echoed quietly as her emerald eyes bore into the onyx eyes of her teammate.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Surrounded by darkness, Sasuke lay still as the sound continued. Raising his hand in front of his face. "Where am I?" he asked quietly. Red ran through his fingers, carving streams down his palms, "Blood?"

"You're not this monster…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "I did this… What have I done." He felt cold as he felt the blood run over his skin; consuming him. "I am a monster."

"Come back to me…"

Light erupted through Sasuke's eyes as life returned to his body, "S-Sa… ku… ra…" Sasuke croaked as he felt her warm chakra bring him back to his humanity; the scent of blood consuming his senses.

The captain's eyes widened quickly as he watched the cursed seal slowly dissipate the moment Sasuke became coherent. "Let go of him!" he demanded quickly turning to the shinobi keeping the seal, "Don't let him leave the seal!"

Sakura pressed her nose against his as her thumb ran softly against the Uchiha's skin, "I'm right here, Sasuke-kun," she choked on her tears as she tried to laugh. "Come back to me," she called again as she felt her body begin to tremble. Don't give out on me, not now.

"Sa… kura…" Sasuke pulled away quickly, never leaving her touch, looking the pinkette up and down. "Sakura," tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes as he looked down at the blood pooling under her.

Sakura gave a bitter smile, "Try and relax, Sasuke-kun," she cooed softly as her simple touch against his skin attempted to calm him down. Dark rings were becoming visible under her glistening eyes. Her yin seal began to retract as her breathing became haggard, "They're going to take care of you now…"

Emerald eyes closed as her hands dropped from his cheeks; her body swaying. "Sakura!" He called out as he lurched forward as the woman fell. He grabbed her shoulders, eyes widening as he watched tears continue stream down her face. She was cold, her skin losing color as her eyes struggled to stay open. "Sakura!" he called again as he pressed his ear to his her chest. "Don't die…"

Her arms encircled him slowly, pressing his head against her chest. He looked up into the foggy eyes of the woman who had pulled him out of darkness, "You came back to us." Her thumb ran over his check, "Let's go home," she whispered as she kissed the crown of his head.

Darkness

That's all there was. He couldn't remember anything as his body stirred beneath the heavy cloak of shadows. He could not see, but the radiating pain throughout his body screamed of his mortality. How long had he been in such darkness? How long had he felt the burning pain within himself?

"Come back to me, Sasuke-kun," a soft voice cooed as silk brushed against a sensitive cheek. Light erupted throughout the darkness; warmth quickly following as the Uchiha pressed his cheek against the warmth. "I've been waiting for you…"

Her voice echoed throughout the darkness, bringing light and warmth to whatever it touched. He could feel a smirk creeping upon his face as the darkness dissipated; for once he welcomed the warmth. Blinding white was all he could see, his eyes adjusting to light within the room. Turning his head to the bedside stand he felt his whole body relax; a small vase of daffodils sat bathing in the sun. _She was here_, was all he could think, a weak smile slowly tugging on his lips as he let himself relax. _Sakura_…

The sound of the door creaking open alerted the cobalt haired shinobi, "Uchiha-san, you're allowed to leave whenever you feel that your chakra has returned to you." The cheery voice of the nursing staff nearly gave the man a headache, "Your clothes are where they normally are after your missions!"

Sasuke walked silently down the streets of Konoha, staring absent mindedly at the stones beneath his feet. How long had been since he hadn't heard her voice? _Sakura_, he thought to himself as his fists clenched within his pockets, _Almost two years since that night…_ His head snapped up suddenly, his senses perking up as he passed their old training grounds. A soft giggle echoed throughout the wind, only to reach his ears. _Sakura_?

Sasuke walked up to the training grounds in silence, hidden amongst the leaves, only to be surprised by the empty field. The wind pushed lightly at his clothing as he stared absentmindedly into the emptiness of the training grounds. With a heavy sigh, Sasuke walked through the open field only to let his thoughts consume him once again.

It had been eighteen months since Uchiha Sasuke had been put in Haruno Sakura's personal care. Eighteen months since she pulled him from his own darkness. Eighteen months since her chakra began flowing through him; keeping him alive through missions. Over the years Sasuke was allowed on missions only with the watchful eyes of one of team seven. He bowed his head as his thoughts echoed through his head.

"Sasuke-kun?" two voice rang out from behind him. Sasuke turned to see two of his teammates standing holding hands. A brow rose in confusion as he looked at his look alike then back to the blushing pinkette. Sai gave his usual fake smile and looked over the Uchiha, "What are you up to, Sasuke-kun?"

With his hands deep in his pockets, Sasuke gave a quiet growl, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"We were just going for a walk," Sakura chimed softly as she nervously scratched her head with her free hand.

Sai looked at her in confusion, "But, Sakura-chan, I thought we were on a date?" He questioned in pure confusion. Sai's onyx eyes widened slightly as he turned towards the pastelled haired woman, speaking behind his hand before muttering, "Did you not want Sasuke-kun to know?"

Sasuke felt his hands clench in his pockets as his eyes turned to the kunoichi; silently asking her to confirm or deny both of the statements.

* * *

_**Well that was fun! Who liked it? Anyone? Reviews would be awesome! **_

_**For all the Sakura fans, please dont think i'm making her weak in this chapter (or any chapter for that matter!) I love Sakura's strength and try and show it off as much as possible but for this chapter Sasuke needed a bit of nurturing...**_


	2. Another Chance

_**Okay, so, I completely refuse to make Sakura the pure whatever thata make her out to be a person who wouldnt date anyone besides SAsuke. She's an adult. She's her own damn person xD so I figured this chapter would create more of a bond between the two as adults yaknow?**_

_**Also, a personal thanks to whoever let me know that the chapters were the same x.x I'm still getting used to naming things correctly... so, my bad. Thank you Guest (you never left your name) for letting me know!**_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed loudly as he stood up from his seat, "They're dating?" He screeched again as his eyes widened, "Are you sure?" Sasuke gave a soft nod as he sipped his tea. Naruto sat back down and crossed his arms; his face puckering as if he had ate something sour. "That would make sense, I guess, she has been spending a lot of time with him since she and captain Matsuo broke up."

"Matsuo?" Sasuke interrupted as he stared down the blond, "Matsuo _Kenji_?"

Naruto nodded, "They were dating for like six months! Where have you been, Teme?" Naruto growled out, quickly realizing that Sasuke had been on back to back missions for the last year and a half, "Oh, right, missions…" Naruto nodded to himself before looking over at Uchiha. The serious face that the man was making made Naruto become more serious. Leaning on his fist, Naruto looked over at the Uchiha, "At least you're opening up to her, It's almost been two years, ya'know?" The only response Sasuke gave was a dull nod. "Are you still doing okay?" Naruto's eyes became sharp as he looked over the Uchiha with calculating eyes.

Sasuke set his tea and looked at Naruto with softer eyes than normal, "Having her live across the hall is reassuring." Bowing his head the Uchiha's voice became quiet as if he were telling a secret, "She always calls me back..."

Naruto smiled brightly looking over the Uchiha's shoulder, "Sakura-chan!" he called happily as he stood up to meet the kunoichi. "I haven't seen you since last month," the blonde grinned happily as he beamed at the woman, "What have you been up to? If you're still single you can always go on a date with me!"

Sakura glared darkly at the boy and quickly punched his shoulder, "Never with you!" She snarled out. Naruto lay knocked out by the punch, a slow puddle of drool pooling around him. "And for your information, I am single!" she sneered as she looked in the other direction.

Naruto's head quickly popped up, "Whaaaat?" he questioned looking at the pinette with glowing eyes, "Teme said you were on a date with Sai!" Suddenly pausing the man's brows frowned together, "Still wont go on a date with me, huh."

Sakura sent a quick glare to the Uchiha across the table, who only met her gaze. "No, I'm single," she proudly jeered as her gaze quickly returned back to the blonde, "But Kenji-kun wanted me to tell you that he finally paid your tab at Ichiraku."

Naruto's eyes glimmered as if a galaxy of stars had exploded outword, "What a wonderful man!" he cheered as tears streamed down his cheeks; throwing his arms around the pinkette in pure job. In a sudden burst, Naruto stood up, "I need to go thank him!" he cheered happily as his smile only widened, never throwing a second glance to his teammates.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed farther as he took another sip of his tea, "Nice guy, Matsuo," his voice was sarcastic as he looked over at the pasteled haired woman ordering a drink. "What does he actually want."

Sakura slumped her shoulders and gave a soft sigh, "He wants to be on good terms with Naruto," she muttered softly. "Is that so hard to believe," she grumbled under her breath.

"He wants to get back together."

The kunoichi's posture quickly changed at the comment. She faced the Uchiha, leaning with her chin against her knuckles; like her sensei. "Would it really matter?" she breathed out quietly as she looked him in the eyes. Sasuke watched carefully, watching the emotions in her eyes swirl and collapse in a shinobi's stoic mask. "The reasons we broke up… they still stand," she forced a smile, easily seen by the stress still lingering in her fingers, "I don't expect you to understand, Sasuke-kun, but Kenji-kun and I… it just wont work."

His eyes softened as he looked at her, a simple nod to end the conversation. "Let's go for a walk," Sasuke muttered softly as he got to his feet. Seeing the woman in a solemn state was putting him on edge. Sakura gave a soft nod as she stood up, taking her place by the Uchiha's side. It had been like this since _that_ day, Sasuke was unable to see his normally cheerful teammate without a smile.

A dull ache radiated through the man as his hands once again found his pockets once again. His head hung low as Sakura walked next to him, her white lab coat blowing in the wind. They walked silently, side by side, before Sakura couldn't take the silence, "It looks like it's going to rain," she muttered softly to herself as her eyes looked up to the darkening sky. Sasuke's only response was a simple grunt as he continued to walk; enjoying the crisp weather. "Let's go this way," Sakura smiled as she took the path towards the cherry trees that colored the horizon.

Silence was the only answer that Sakura got as the cobalt haired man followed in her shadow, as he always had. Ten minutes of silence and Sakura had found her way to the field of trees; her name sake.

Turning his head to the young woman, Sasuke watched as emerald green eyes widened and glisten; the pinkette's lips parting in a happy smile. Sakura let out a happy squeal as she clasped her hands in front of her; taking in the beautiful sight. A simple smirk played upon his features as he watched the lead medic of Konoha become a small child in front of his eyes. "Go," he whispered softly.

Sakura ran, her smile consuming her face, into the line of trees; pastel petals lingering on the branches. "It's so beautiful!" she cooed happily as she looked back at the Uchiha; only to see that he had disappeared. "Sasuke-kun?" she questioned, her voice falling feeling abandoned by her comrade.

Wind played with Sakura's hair, a full cherry blossom being placed behind her ear. Sasuke hovered behind her, whispering in her ear, "Dance," his breath danced against her skin as he disappeared in a flash.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, using all the speed he could muster, to run around the trees. The petals began to sway, slowly leaving their origins to follow the wind that Sasuke had created. Sakura watched in awe as the petals began to dance around her, slowly becoming a vortex of pastel petals. Sakura spun around on her toes happily as she danced within the petals, giggling happily.

Sasuke leaned against a tree, his breathing heavy as he watched the woman spin within the eye of a cherry blossom tornado. _She looks so happy_, he thought to himself as his arms crossed over his chest; the pinkette twirling happily under his watchful gaze.

As the blossoms slowly lost momentum, Sakura began to lose her balance; falling into the grass with a soft thud. Sasuke could only raise a brow as he walked closer to her. As he looked at the pinkette her eyes were filled with tears, her lips parted as silent tears fell from her eyes. "Why?" she breathed out as she looked up into his cobalt eyes, begging for an answer. Bewilderment flashed quickly through the Uchiha's eyes as Sakura gave him a bitter smile, "Why can you make me so happy, and he couldn't?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he put the pieces together, _Kenji_…

Tears continued to spill from the kunoichi's eyes as she smiled, "I don't know what to do, Sasuke-kun, I'm trying so hard." Silently, Sasuke tugged the kunoichi's hands, pulling her up from the grass.

Glossy emerald eyes could hardly look into the orbs of cobalt as a soft blush painted across her cheeks. Her cheeks burned as his hands held hers. He pressed his forehead against hers as his thumb went up to catch her tears. Silence echoed between them yet a simple warmth embraced them.

Sakura lay on her bed in pure silence, darkness welcoming her. _Sasuke-kun_… she through to herself as tears pricked behind her eyes_. It's been like this since we sealed the curse_… She rolled over onto her side slowly pulling a pillow against her chest, _At least he feels warm now… even if it's just to me_. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her eyes closed, _I cant keep feeling this way… not with him…_ Her body began to shake from both worry and confusion. _Maybe I should say something to him…_ A soft knock at the door alerted the pinette, her eyes quickly scanning over at the clock on her dresser. _3:47… who on earth could that be_?

Pale feet pattered against the cold wood as she walked towards the door. Wearing an oversized t-shirt and dawning a pair of drooping eyes, Sakura answered the door. Emerald eyes glistened in the light as a pair of lips crashed against her own.

Sasuke lay in bed, eyes closed as he enjoyed the simple silence that echoed from the walls of his apartment. As much as he enjoyed the silence, his mind would not silence itself. Sakura's voice bounced and echoed through all corners of the man's brain. _I make her happy_? His eyes opened and bore into the ceiling, _How can I do that when I've been nothing but cold to her_.

The image of the emerald eyed shinobi in tears burned behind his eyes. _Pathetic… Always crying because of me._ A low growl escaped his lips as he got up from his bed, _I need to talk to her about this_. As he stomped through the apartment he could only think was a simple, _I wont let her cry over me again_. He reached for the knob and pulled it open silently; his eyes widening at the sudden sight in front of him.

Sandy blond hair and glowing blue eyes stared down into teary emerald eyes. Tan muscular arms covered in scars wrapped around Sakura's petite form as the man leaned down and kissed her again. "Saku-chan," the man cooed, his voice shaky as emotion pulsed through him, "Thank you for giving me another chance…"

He towered over her, nearly a foot taller as he leaned his forehead against hers patiently awaiting anything to escape her lips, "Kenji-kun," she breathed out as her lips tugged into a smile, tears falling from her eyes. Sasuke felt his stomach lurch as he watched the two from the darkness of his own home, a darkness falling over him as he watched the man embrace this team mate.

* * *

Thanks again everyone for reading! This one was deff more emotional and stuffs? The next one goes back to fighting and awesomeness and stuff xD promise! Let me know what you guys are thinking?


	3. I need you

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned quietly, her eyes wide and bright as she closed the door behind her. "You came in _willingly_?" she questioned in shock as she looked down at his chart.

The Uchiha gave a simple glare as he looked over at the pinkette, his hands between his knees as he sat on the examination table. Sakura gave a quiet giggle and pulled her hair up into a loose bun as she looked over his file diligently. Sasuke watched over the woman carefully as she sat at the desk, her legs crossed as her fist held up her chin. Spinning in her chair, Sakura finally looked at him, "Why are you here Sasuke-kun?" she asked quietly as her pink brow rose in question; a smirk crossing her lips.

Sasuke scanned over her body. Her white lab coat was open letting you see her normal red top and a pair of black shorts that ended mid thigh; her long toned legs crossed in display. His eyes roamed a bit higher, trying to read the expression on her face. The Uchiha quickly looked away as the woman stood up from her seat, ready to begin the examination. The pinkette walked closer to him slowly, knowing he was still uncomfortable with her presence. "Close your eyes," she whispered with a simple smile. Sasuke did as he was told and let her warmth consume him. The pinkette pressed her forehead against his, an intimate action that had only been allowed since the incident two years ago.

Sasuke felt his lips tug into a hardly noticeable smirk. His body relaxed under the soft touch as he let all the darkness in his fade away; if only just for a moment. _Sakura_… he thought to himself, _Is this is what you do to me,_ his mind echoed as if she could hear him. _Is this why I cant shake you from my thoughts_? His fists clenched as he felt her body lean closer, _How do you have this much control over me_?

Her chakra rushed into him, checking every cell of his being for any type of abnormality; only to find nothing. Her hands slowly cupped his cheeks, flowing more chakra into him, double checking her work, before whispering, "Why are you really here, Sasuke-kun?" Her voice was soft, barely audible to anyone but him. She didn't move, keeping the intimate contact for a moment longer. _He seems peaceful like this_…

A low growl escaped the Uchiha's lips as he opened his eyes slowly, looking up to meet hers only for a moment, only to fall to the floor. Yet something caught his eye. Onyx eyes quickly changed to crimson as he noticed the mark on the woman's neck, just below where he collar normally would have been. "I thought you said you two weren't going to work," he muttered out as he shrugged the woman off.

Her brows frowned together, "What is going on with you?"

His lips pursed together as he inhaled silently, "I can hear you." He growled out quietly as his back turned to her. The raven haired man felt the hairs on his arms and neck on end as the woman's emerald eyes bore into his back. Rolling his shoulders back, Sasuke turned to her with cold eyes, "I don't appreciate being forced to know about your sex life."

Sakura felt her face quickly flush, her hair standing on end from the ever so menacing aura radiating from her team mate. She could feel the air becoming cold around her as her body began to shake. Anger raced through her veins as her fists clenched at her side, "Excuse me?" She snarled out, "You don't get to _have_ an opinion on what I do or do not do in my own house."

His chest puffed out as he looked down on her, his eyes glowing with an anger he didn't knew existed for the kunoichi. The Uchiha swallowed his emotions quickly, looking at the woman with disgust. His voice was calm and quiet, a low snake like hiss as he muttered, "He's using you like a whore," A smirk tugging at his lips.

Sakura's glowing emerald eyes lit up with anger as her white knuckles began to shake. Her head fell as she bit her lip to control her anger, "So, now that I have a boyfriend, you get to tell me how you really feel?" Her voice was low, a warning growl. Narrowed sharingan eyes watched her carefully, he knew this tone; even wild animals give out a warning growl before attacking. Sakura's body trembled visibly in front of the man as her voice lowered even more, "Get out."

Sasuke slowly moved his hands into his pockets, he knew how Sakura reacted to emotions like this. He was just waiting for the tears. He slouched slightly, guilt creeping into his soul as he watched the woman quake in front of him. "Did you not hear me, Uchiha?" She changed the way she said his name. Anger and hatred quickly replaced endearment and loyalty. His face relaxed slightly as he returned to a stoic glance. Sakura's pastel head snapped up suddenly as her fist collided with the nearby wall, "I said get out!" Tears brimmed her emerald eyes as anger dove between the yellow colored flecks. Hearing the cry other nurses began to run into the room; only to view the stand off.

"Sakura-sama," they whispered out quietly as they took in the sight of the livid medic. Cement crumbled under the pressure of her fist as the medics stood and watched; their eyes darting between the stoic Uchiha and the pinkette that they answered to.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are no longer under my care!" Sakura hissed as she took a more composed state; standing straight with her hands at her side. Turning her head she looked at a medic who has rushed to help her, "Notify Hokage-sama, and Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke's brow rose in confusion, "What are you talking about?" he asked in a monotone voice as he tried to assess the situation. Sakura would never put him under the care of another. Not after the incident. "Annoying," he grumbled quietly to himself.

Her face grew emotionless as her hands found their way to her pockets. One step after another, Haruno Sakura passed him; no emotion on her face. "I'm done with you."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as the door slammed behind him. Sakura had walked past him and all the other medics and left the room completely. It was silent for a moment, before the woman began chatting about what they should do. The Uchiha pursed his lips and quickly disappeared before any final say could be made.

Her footsteps echoed down the hall as tears pricked at the back of her eyes. No one stopped her, no one asked, for fear of her wrath. _I cant believe he said that… I cant believe I said that_. Her thoughts ravaged her mind as she walked out of the hospital without a word, needing to find her own peace; if only for a moment.

"Saku-chan, are you okay?" Kenji's voice rang as he looked up to the roof. News of the teammate's squabble had traveled fast throughout the higher ups. Running his bronze fingers through his sandy hair, Kenji felt a sigh escape his lips as he jumped up to the roof to see his partner. Her eyes were dull as she looked across the village, her hair swaying past her cheek with every gust of wind. Kneeling at her side, his brows frowned together as his eyes softened, "Does he really get to you that badly?" he questioned.

Sakura's lips pouted, only for a moment, before speaking, "I shouldn't have said those things," her words were only half truths, casually flowing with the wind.

Kenji gave a smirk as he wrapped his arm around the woman, "Without him, our lives can start now. You wont have him as a distraction," Kenji pulled her close, kissing her forehead with a flirtatious grin, "We should celebrate tonight." Sakura knew what he had meant, as unsettled as she was. Nuzzling closer to his body heat, she decided that a night out would do her some good.

Sasuke let out an exhausted groan as he fell back into his bed. He had left the hospital only to get dragged into a sparring match with Naruto; who won. Placing his hand on his forehead, Sasuke noted that he didn't have a fever. _I must have been distracted_, he mind hissed at the thought of losing to Naruto. Turning his head, Sasuke looked through his onyx bangs to see the time. How had it gotten so late? Shrugging off his fatigue, Sasuke pried himself from his bed. His weapons were dirty and in disarray and, as meticulous as he was, he needed to fix them before his next training session.

Sitting at his table, a pile of dirty kunai on his left and a pile of methodically ordered clean weapons on the left. Each one took him about five minutes to clean off the dirt and blood that had been caked on during Naruto's spar. As he absentmindedly cleaned the blood from a kunai his mind began to wonder to Sakura; her voice echoing in his head.

_I'm done with you_

A sharp pain shot through his body suddenly, ringing throughout his bones as his body became stiff and ridged. Sasuke grabbed his head as pain bounced throughout his cranium, gritting his teeth to handle the pain. _No_! Sasuke snarled as his fist collided with the table. The action itself seemed to dull away the pain to a dull ache. His breathing hitched as the pain centered around his chest, _I can do this. I don't need __**her**_. The pain worsened as Sasuke tangled his fingers in his hair, _I don't need Sakura_. Laughter echoed through the halls as the smell of alcohol hit Sasuke like a brick.

Kenji's strong arm was wrapped around Sakura's waist to steady her, while her arm lingered over his shoulders; laughter escaping their lips. "W-What time is it?" Sakura giggled as her drunken blush spread across her cheeks.

Kenji gave a sly smile as he pulled the woman close, his lips crashing against hers, "Not late enough for me to go home," he jeered as his hands began to roam her body.

Her emerald eyes widened with a quiet gasp as Kenji pushed her against the wall; only feet away from Sasuke's door. "Kenji-kun!" she whimpered out as his hands began to roam over her body; tugging roughly at her clothes.

On instinct, Sakura's hands began to roam over his body, quiet gasps and moans echoing down the hall. With one hand tangled in his sandy hair, the other tugged at his shirt; his lips going between her neck and her lips. Kenji's rough hands ran up her thigh, pressing her leg around her waist as he began to grind into her; pressing his hips against her as much as possible. "Sakura," as the pinkette let out another quiet moan, Kenji's grin widened. "I'm going to fuck you right here so Uchiha can hear every moan."

Sakura gave out a drunken laugh, thinking the man was kidding; she had never been one for public fornication. Kenji's hands became more needy, his kisses more forceful as he wrapped her legs around him; picking her up and pinning her against the wall. Sakura quietly moaned out his name as his hands began to undo her top.

**_Sakura_**!

Sakura's eyes shot open as she heard a loud groan of agony from the door behind her. "Kenji-kun, that's enough!" Sakura growled out as she pushed the man away.

Anger flashed through his eyes as he watched the kunoichi turn around and open Sasuke's door, "What are you doing?" Kenji growled as he watched the circle on Sakura's back disappear into the darkness of Sasuke's apartment.

Sakura's eyes widened as she finally noticed the Uchiha on the floor. The man gave a scream in pain as he clutched his head, falling from his knees to his side, blood dripping from his eyes. Sakura quickly fell to the floor beside him, calling his name. Kenji stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to hide the bludge within his pants, "Saku-chan, I thought he wasn't your problem anymore?"

Sakura's eyes became dark as she shot the man a dark glare, "Go home, Kenji," she snarled as she pulled Sasuke close to her, "I wont leave him!" Kenji's glare darkened as he shrugged, leaving the two in peace. Sakura's gaze softened as she looked down to the man in agony, "He's gone now, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's body shook as the pain began to completely consume him, a scream of agony escaping his lips. Sakura pulled him upright, taking one hand in hers. "Squeeze," she cooed softly as her eyes softened. _How long has he been hiding this_? Her free hand slowly reached up to touch his cheek; to hold him in his moment of pain.

"Sakura," Sasuke groaned out as he begrudgingly looked up at the pinkette. Baring his teeth, the man only snarled, "I don't need you!" as he slapped her hands away.

Sakura's eyes began to shimmer with tears as he pushed her away once more. She scanned him over and over again. He was tremoring in pain, his eyes bleeding as his sharingan continued to spin, one hand clinging tightly to hers as the other clutched to the floorboards; his nails digging into the wood in agony. A simple tear fell from Sakura's cheek, the sound echoing through Sasuke's mind. A soft smile played upon her lips as her tears continued to fall, "But I need you, Sasuke-kun," she cooed out quietly as she pulled the man into her chest.

Her arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in her warmth, her nose pressed against the crown of his head, "I need you," she whimpered out again as her hands began to glow with chakra. His body froze feeling her chakra, the warmth dulling away the pain that was eating away at his heart. Silent tears painted her cheeks as her hands ran along his skin; finally finding their place cupping his cheeks. Her lips quivered as she pressed her forehead against his; her seal coming undone to heal him. "Come back to me, Sasuke-kun…"


	4. What we Deserve

_**Alright, so I know I havent updated in a while, but i'm going to be working on that for the next few weeks wiht all my stories so hopefully everyone can be happy with that! Cuz finals are over and now I can actually do things that dont make me wanna curl up in a hole and die xD **_

* * *

Her breath danced across his skin as they sat together in the darkness; her embrace slowly weakening the trembling man. Sakura let her tears fall in silence as her seal began to take over his body, the color changing as it spread from her skin to his. A soft green glow accompanied the marks as they entangled his body, sharing the pinkette's chakra.

"I don't need you!" he snarled out again as he tore away from her again, his words lacking conviction, "I don't need you…" His chin fell to her shoulder as his breathing became ragged, her arms encircling him as she held him close. He was still shaking, blood drying against his pale skin, "You said you didn't need me," he breathed out as he once again tried to push away from her grasp. His body was weak, her chakra the only thing keeping him from passing out. Sasuke looked at his hands and watched them shake was her mark continued to spread, "Sakura… Just give up on me…"

Sakura gave a soft smile as she held him tighter, "I'm sorry," she breathed out as she hit him in the back of the neck. Sasuke's eyes widened as his body fell limp against the kunoichi. Sakura gave a bitter chuckle, _I could never give up on you, Sasuke-kun_, picking up Sasuke's limp body with what was left of her strength. With one of his arms slung around her shoulder, Sakura walked them both over to the bed.

Sakura laid Sasuke on the bed, making him as comfortable as possible, as she turned away for a moment, a gasp escaped her lips. Sasuke had grabbed her wrist right as she was trying to leave. Sakura felt her emerald eyes soften as she looked down at the man, "I know," she cooed out quietly, "I'll be right back," her feet were silent against the floor boards as she went to finally close the door.

She came back into the room and without hesitation crawled into his bed, lying next to him. He never had to ask her to stay; it was a simple look in his eyes that she knew how to read. When he had moments where he lost control, he needed her; if only for the night. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close as her chakra flowed freely into him. Sasuke's breathing was ragged, labored by the pain that still rang through his body. "Shh," she whispered lovingly as she ran her fingers over his arm and through his hair, "I won't leave."

Sasuke's eyes opened slightly, glistening in the dim light, "Sa…kura," he choked out as his head rested against her chest, her heart beating in his ears, "How…" he growled out as his arms tightened around her waist.

Sakura breathed out as her head fell back into his pillow, "Sleep, Sasuke-kun…" She bit her lip trying to sound as professional as possible as she looked down at the Uchiha, "I'll take away the pain, just focus on my chakra." Sasuke nodded against her chest; he could hardly keep consciousness to begin with. Quietly, in hopes of not wake him, Sakura hummed softly, continuing to stoke Sasuke's back.

Sasuke's eyes opened to pure darkness, quickly darting around. _Where am I_? Sasuke thought to himself as he looked around, slowly walking over the cobalt water. Trees colored ash, blew in the wind as he walked along the water; silence echoing through his ears. He looked down at his hand, trembling slightly, _The last thing that I remember was all that pain_… Blood wafted through his senses; quickly gaining his attention. Sharingan eyes opened wide as he stared at the scene in front of him. _What the hell_? Sasuke watched from afar as a man who looked exactly like him stood over a body.

He watched from afar as if a spectrum, unable to move as his look alike rose his sword. A malice grin spread across Sasuke's face as he raised his sword in the air. "**Die**," he snarled out, a wild animal clawing within his skin, "**Just die**!" His sword pierced through the air and carved straight through bone and muscle; the body lurching in pain as a scream echoed through the darkness.

Pink tendrils sprayed across the floor as emerald eyes filled with tears, a bitter smile spread across her lips as the blood became a halo around her body. "Sasuke-kun," she called out softly as her hand tentatively reached up for him.

His eyes widened, fury glowing within his crimson eyes, "**Stop it**!" he cried out, falling to his knees. He straddled her, tightly gripping his katana as he watched the life in her eyes dance. Gritting his teeth he put both hands on the hilt of the blade, twisting it within her chest, "**Stop calling me that!**" Venom dripped from his voice as he glared down at her with disgust, "**I'm not ****_him_****, I'm a monster**!"

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as blood stained her porcelain skin. Her hand began to glow as she touched his cheek, blood trickling from her lips as they tugged into a smile, "You will always be _my_ Sasuke-kun," she coughed on the blood that was pooling in her mouth. A soft thumb ran over the Uchiha's cheek in a loving manner, covering his cheek with her blood, "You were never a monster," she giggled as if the pain wasn't affecting her, "You could never be a monster."

Sasuke watched the event, his body shaking as he watched himself stab Sakura in the chest. "Stop!" he snarled out as he ran at his look alike. Within a moment his look alike had disappeared, and Sasuke had collapsed onto his knees next to Sakura's body. Blood covered his hands as he stared wide eyed down at the woman, tears still streaming down her face.

Sakura's brows frowned together as life slowly began leaving her eyes, "There's my Sasuke-kun," she beamed happily as life left her body.

Sasuke's eyes widened, tears brimming around his lids as he watched the woman smile; if only for a moment. _No, she cant be gone_. His sharingan began to spin, anger and desperation ringing in his voice, "Not her! Why… her?" his fist collided with the ground, her blood spattering across his face. Realizing what he had done, the tremors within his body became worse; a pain irrupting through his chest.

"**This is what you wanted**," his voice echoed darkly from behind him. "**Now she's gone, and you can be what you really are**." the voice was quiet hiss as a cold blade pressed against his neck. "She was a fool," he laughed maliciously as he continued, "**We're a monster, and she held us in this cage**." Sasuke grit his teeth as his eyes slowly closed, the monster behind him laughing almost joyously, "**The light is ****_gone_****! Let the darkness consume you once again**…"

Sasuke let his eyes flutter shut as he began to sink within the dark ooze under his feet, his look alike laughing in the background, "You thought you could escape it, but the real monster is you." His words echoed through the void as Sasuke found himself emerged in darkness.

_It feels like I'm floating_, he thought to himself as his body felt weightless in the darkening void. _She's gone, and it's all my fault_. Pain erupted through his body, his bones aching as if they were expanding quickly from within. _This pain… I deserve it_, he thought as his mind slowly being consumed, after all the tears she's cried for me… I deserve this. A simple smile tugged at his lips, something so small no one would ever see it_, Maybe now I can have peace_.

"Is this what peace is to you?" A small ball of light escaped from his chest, slowly hovering above him. A soft voice echoed through the darkness, "Is death all that you wanted?" It asked again.

_I know that voice_… but from where, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see the glowing orb of light. "after hurting her so much," he muttered out simply, "I deserve nothing less."

"Did you ever stop to think what I deserve?" The light began to glow brighter, taking shape of the voice it inherited. Light emanated from her bare skin, her body glowing with the light that had been inside from the very beginning. She cupped her hands together against her chest, her emerald eyes glowing as they slowly opened.

"Sakura," He called out as he saw her form.

Her hair began to sway, as if being blown by the wind, "I deserve to be happy, don't I, Sasuke-kun?" She asked as tears welled in her eyes. He gave a soft and reluctant nod, "I want you to see what you really are, Sasuek-kun," she whispered.

"I'm a monster, Sakura," He retorted quickly, feeling disgusted with himself, "I already know that."

Sakura threw herself at him, her glowing body engulfing him with light, as her lips crashed against his. Warmth suddenly spread through his numb body, his arms wrapping around her body in refex to keeping the warmth as close as possible, "No," she whispered, her eyes boring into his, "I want you to see that you're good. That the man I have always loved, is warm and kind; only once he forgets his darkness."

Sasuke's eyes widened as she leaned up and kissed him again, letting her love speread like wild fire through his veins; calming the pain within him. "This light," he whispered as his fingers ran through her soft hair, "Came from inside me," he muttered in sudden realization. "You've always seen the light inside." His eyes widened, shock evident on his face.

She giggled softly, pressing her forehead against his, "And I always will, Sasuke-kun," tears began to run down her cheeks, happy that he had realized what she had known all along, "Now… it's time to wake up."

A quick jolt ran through Sasuke's body as his fingers clutched tightly to the bed. Darkness was the only thing that he could see, a soft light hidden behind it. Lifting his hand to his face, the rough texture of canvas quickly explained the darkness; _My eyes are wrapped in bandage_… His ears perked up, the soft patter of footsteps across the floor boards. _What's going on_? He could hear voices, muttered and soft, coming from where his kitchen would be.

"Sakura," a man's voice said firmly, "We cant just let this incident go," he let out a sigh, one so familiar that Sasuke recognized it as Kakashi. "Does he even know?"

Sakura's voice was hushed, the footsteps silenced, "He always comes back… isn't that enough?" she muttered silently.

Kakashi's voice grew serious for a moment, "For you," he said in a warning tone, "He always comes back for you." Sasuke listened carefully as their voices changed, becoming stressed over the situation, "Does he even know what happens, what you do for him?"

Sakura's voice became defensive, "He doesn't need to."

"He does," Kakashi growled back, accompanied by another sigh, "You have so many suitors, Sakura, you cant spend your whole life with someone when you keep erasing their memories of your times together. He wont change."

Sasuke's body stiffened in his bed, Erase my memories? He growled quietly, not understanding what was going on. _What's he talking about_.

Sakura's voice trembled for a moment, "If he knew, he'd feel even more guilty…"


	5. What she Gave up

Sakura's lips pursed together as she tied the bandages around Sasuke's eyes. Her fingers slowly dragged along his skin before reaching his neck, His pulse has stabilized, she thought to herself, a smile lingering on her lips. His bare chest slowly rose and fell, sweat glistening across his skin, _He's still having a nightmare… at least it's better than an attack_. A knock at the door alerted her that this moment could not last forever.

Sakura stood up from the bed, a navy shirt falling to her upper thigh; the Uchiha symbol standing out against the color. Sakura silently shut the door behind her, her kunoichi skills letting her walk without a sound. As she opened the door, her eyes widened. "Sakura," Kakashi breathed out as he looked at the kunoichi dressed in the Uchiha's shirt. Alongside him were two other ANBU, dressed in uniform. "You know what happens now."

Sakura's brows frowned together as she stepped out the door, shutting it behind her. "I put the barriers up and I handled it," she growled quietly as she crossed her arms across her chest. "He doesn't get taken away." She growled quietly.

"Sakura-san," one of the Anbu stated, "We have multiple eye witnesses saying that you no longer Sasuke-san's caregiver."

Sakura's psture straightened, "_I_ put up the barrier, _I_ took care of him, and oddly enough, _I_ called you guys to prove it so that he _wouldn't_ go to prison." Her eyes narrowed as her knuckles clenched tightly, "I let you know so that you would watch over him."

Kakashi let out another sigh and gave a nonchalante wave, "I will handle this. Watch the perimeter." The two Anbu at his side looked at each other in confusion and then nodded, taking their leave. Kakshi turned back to Sakura with serious eyes, "Let's go inside," he ushered her inside with a fatherly kindness in which she was used to.

Kakashi sat at the kitchen table while Sakura boiled water for their tea, silence echoing between them as life continued. Kakashi watched her carefully, "Do you know what set it off this time?" he questioned quietly as she sat across from him.

Sakura's bangs fell in front of her face, "I think Kenji-kun and I did," she whispered quietly, her fingers cupping her cup nervously, "But I got the barrier up before he started screaming, so I was on top of it," she retorted quickly, trying to reassure her sensei that she had done all she could. "He didn't get out of control or anything," She said happily

Kakashi gave a soft nod, letting his tea steam in front of him, his eyes lost within the liquid. He could try to ignore the fact, but it was becoming very difficult, "What did he talk about this time?" he forced a smile for a moment as he looked up at the woman, "Maybe it can help make things better."

Sakura's eyes fell, "Kakashi-sensei," she whimpered out softly as she got up to put her cup away. "Cant we just pretend this didn't happen?" she looked up at him with glassy eyes, "He didn't hurt anyone this time, and it was only an hour or so…" She shifted from foot to foot, clearly nervous in front of the man's gaze.

Kakashi quickly became firm, his eyes sharp and dark as he pushed his tea forward, "Sakura," he started firmly, "We cant just let this incident go." His jaw tightened, a sigh escaping as he scanned over the woman once again, "Does he even know?" he questioned, his brow frowning with sympathy. Sakura's hands began to shake as his words lingered in her bones, her figeting stopped as she looked up at him. Her voice was hushed, trying to hide the quiver that was making its way through each syllable, "He always comes back… isn't that enough?" she asked with pleading emerald eyes; leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed over her chest.

"For you," he snarled quietly, cutting her off from her thoughts, his fist clenched tightly displayed on the table. "He always comes back for you," he growled out as his eyes became serious, boring into hers. Sasuke having these… episodes, isn't a good sign of his recovery, Kakashi looked up to the pinkette with calculating eyes; knowing his next words could set her off. "Does he even know what happens," he breathed out, "What you do for him?"

Sakura's eyes widened momentarially before her borws frowned together, her body shifting defensively to the man's comment, "He doesn't need to." She snorted out as her jaw clenched tightly.

Kakashi's eyes became sympathetic but his tone still held the same firmness, "He does," Kakashi growled back, holding his temple in frustration and confusion for the pinkette in front of him. "You have so many suitors, Sakura," he mused as he looked up at the woman, "You cant spend your whole life with someone when you keep erasing their memories of your times together," Sakura stiffened under the words, her eyes becoming glassy as one hand reached up playing with the collar of the Uchiha shirt. Kakashi stood up slowly, walking closer to the woman. With his hands in his pocket he slouched over, trying not to look intimidating to her, "He wont change," he breathed out as he screatched his head.

Sakura's head fell, a single tear running down her cheek as her voice trembled, "If he knew…" she paused as her voice shook, "He'd feel even more guilty…" she looked up at Kakashi with a fake smile. With a voice as soft as the wind, Sakura whimpered, "I cant do that to him, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he gave a silent nod, understanding that the issue could be no more resolved than it was now. A creak of a mattress spring caught Kakashi's attention, "He's waking up, you should go get dressed," Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes, giving a silent nod as she ran off across the hall; her own sanctuary.

Kakashi opened the door to Sasuke's bedroom, dragging a seat up next to the bed, "Sasuke, it's Kakashi," he introduced himself, a false smile on his lips. Sasuke sat up silently, his fists digging into his blanket, "So you heard," Kakashi breathed out. "You should talk to her, once you're rested." Sasuke was silent as he sat in his bed. Kakashi slowly removed Sasuke's blinding bandages. Sasuke's cobalt eyes were sensitive to the light, lowering them to the blanket as Kakashi continued to speak, "Sakura is still your medic, but you're being watched by seven Anbu until the Hokage sees fit."

Sasuke grunted as a response, earning Kakashi's glare, "In an hour, you will go over to her and you will apologize. She will explain to you why you should be sorry, and then you can decide if you know _anything_ about her perspective." Sasuke brow arched in confusion as he let out a low growl, one in which Kakashi returned with a darker glare. "I will protect her," he snarled out, looking at the Uchiha, "Whether it be from you or whoever else comes along to hurt her, I will protect her." Kakashi turned his back and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Sighing quietly, unbelieving of the fact that he had said such things to his former student, Kakashi extited the apartment; signaling to the watchdogs he called Anbu. A lingering glance was tossed towards Sakura's door before stuffing his hands in his pockets and sauntering off.

Hours passed and Sakura had heard nothing from her sensei or her team mate_. I guess it must have gone over well if I wasn't called back to heal anyone_, she thought bitterly as her fingers ran through her damp hair_. I wonder where Kenji-kun wondered off to_… Her face fell, _Fuck, I'm such an idiot, he's going to be so mad at me_. A sigh escaped her lips as slipped on a pair of spandex shorts, a loose white top draped over her body. Walking out of her bedroom she gasped out quietly, her eyes landing on the Uchiha who was standing in the middle of the room. "Sasuke-kun?" she whimpered out as she stood in shock.

"I have questions," he demanded as his brow frowned together, his hands digging in his pockets.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "So do I," she retorted with a straight face. She slowly motioned for the table in which they both hesitantly sat at. Silence lingered between them, heavy and stifling between them. "You ask a question, than I will. Deal?"

Sasuke gave a nod, leaning against his hands as he thought of his first question. "Are you okay?" he asked blatantly, his eyes calculating as they watched her expression.

Sakura was quickly taken back by the question, "What?" she breathed out as her brows knitted together, confusion evident on her face as her eyes met his. The seriousness that lay within this cobalt eyes were enough for her to actually answer, "Sasuke-kun… I'm fine." She gave him a smile, his shoulders visibly relaxing as her answer washed over him. "Why are you here?" The pinkette questioned as her fingers nervously ran through her hair.

"To apologize," but the Uchiha smirked, knowing the woman wouldn't receive anything until after their conversation. He received a slight smile from the woman, the air lightening around them as tension broke. Sasuke's smirk subsided as he thought of his next question, "What do I do that makes you erase my memories?" he questioned, watching the guilt in her eyes.

Sakura was silent for a moment, her eyes falling to the table, "You get angry," she muttered quietly, her breathing shallow as she tried to carefully pick her words, "You yell and fight, telling me how much you hate me." She gave a bitter smile, "You even tried to stab me once," she chuckled before becoming serious again. "But then… you become soft, begging me to stay with you, telling me how much you love me and that you _need_ me." Her cheeks started to flush as her smile beamed, "You fall asleep with me, every time, you tell me every feeling you've ever had," Sasuke's expression began to twist, shock and disgust evident in every feature, "You kissed me once, loved me once," her voice was soft as a smile tugged upon her lips, "I erased your memories because if you're ever going to love me, I want you to do it because of your true feelings; not because I was there when you were at your weakest."

Sasuke was speechless for a moment, completely understanding why Kakashi insisted that he apologize, "Sakura-,"

She shook her head, a smirk playing on her lips, "What did you dream about this time?" she cooed happily as she looked at the man.

Sasuke looked away from her, not wanting to meet her eyes after what she had told him, "I killed you," he breathed out as he scratched his head nervously.

Sakura threw her head back and laughed, "Figures!" she teased as she tried to lighten the mood. Her eyes softened as she gave him a smile, "Stop being so worried, Sasuke-kun. This isn't the first time you've done this," she chuckled.

"So it happens every time, then," Sasuke muttered softly to himself as he looked over at the woman. His face became serious, his brows frowning together as he muttered, "I want you to stop erasing my memories," he demanded as his eyes settled on her once again. What else could he ask her, for all this wrong doing he felt as if nothing would settle the ache her answers made. He watched at the pinkette stood up from the table, walking over to her sink; her back to the man. "When was the last time you had sex?" he questioned bluntly.

Sakura felt herself cough; she had forgotten how to breathe at the personal question. She chuckled to herself, "With myself or someone else?" she asked more to herself, forgetting that he could hear her. Blush spread across the Uchiha's face as his eyes widened. Sakura quickly put the pieces together, "Is that what set it off?" she gasped out quietly turning back to look at him.

He had moved quickly, his arms on either side of her waist as he trapped her against the sink; his eyes boring into hers, "Answer," his voice was low and dark as he stared into her eyes. Glistening emerald was enough to pull him in, his body beginning to lean into hers.

She gave a bitter smile as her hand reached up, her fingers tentatively touching his jaw line, "I haven't had sex with Kenji-kun; not since we first broke up," she assured him as her lips tugged into a pained frown, "Was that what set you off?"

Concern glowed within her eyes and spread over her face, her eyes softening as he inched closer; without ever noticing, "I hated it," Sasuke growled out as he leaned his forehead against Sakura's, his eyes closing as his jaw tightened, "The idea of you with him," his voice became hoarse as his fingers tightened along the countertop, "The pain wouldn't go away," he whimpered.

A knock at the door quickly brought both the shinobi back to reality, "Sakura! Are you there?" Kenji's voice rang out as the knocking continued.

Sasuke quickly recoiled from the pinkette's touch, his eyes burning with rage as he tossed a glare back to the door. Sakura's head fell as she watched his back, a sigh escaping her lips as she knew his next move. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and disappeared without a word; leaving the pinkette to deal with the man outside the door. Sakura reached for the door, looking over her shoulder to see her empty house once again. She opened the door with a smile, the man beaming at her from outside the door, "Hey, Kenji-kun, we need to talk really quick," she chuckled; doing her best to hide the worry in her voice.


	6. Forgotten memories

Sasuke walked throughout the village, his hands buried deep within his pockets as he let his mind be consumed by the pinkette and the man who held her affections. A quiet growl escaped his lips as he thought of his words upon leaving; unbelieving that they had escaped his lips. Other people on the street parted like the red sea as he meandered through town; fully capable of seeing the Uchiha's frustration. "Uchiha-san?" A quiet voice echoed causing Sasuke to break from this thought.

A woman only a few years older stood across the street, confusion written over her features. "What are you doing here?" she mused as she hesitantly walked closer. Long brown hair tied in a lose bun, gold eyes staring at him as if he were an animal in a cage; waiting to lash out.

Sasuke straightened his back as looked at the woman, something about her was familiar yet ye could not place it. Her eyes softened, fear receding from her face as she gave a sigh of relief, "You still don't remember me?" she muttered happily. Shifting the bag of groceries in her arms, she held out her hand for the man to shake. "I'm Yuna, I work with Sakura-chan at the hospital."

Sasuke's brow rose as he held out his hand to shake, questioning the woman in front of him, "Do I know you?" Realizing that he had said the words instead of thinking them, Sasuke quickly changed the subject, "Do you work with children as well?"

Yuna shook her head, "I'm actually a memory specialist," she stopped, her eyes wide as she looked at him; his hand tightening around hers as he pieced things together, "Uchiha-san…"

"You helped Sakura erase my memories."

Yuna's eyes darted away from his, fearing the Sharingan that they held within. "I didn't erase them, just made them unavailable to you." She whimpered out quietly, still trying to escape his grasp.

A brow rose, a smirk tugging on his lips, "I want to remember." Yuna's gold eyes softened, a simple nod becoming her repsonce as they began to head for the hospital.

Yuna sat down in a chair, her breathing steady as Sasuke sat down across from her, "Uchiha-san," she whimpered out, concern on her face, "Are you sure you want to remember these things? Some are… questionable…"

Sasuke's face became stoic as he closed his eyes, "I want to remember everything. From the very beginning." His voice was stern, unwavering as he readied himself.

"Uchiha-san, it's going to be a rough transition…" Yuna was fighting herself. She wanted to do as the man commanded, yet she knew that there were consequences that Sasuke was unaware of. "Unlocking memories can be a painful process…" Sasuke shot her a look that quieted Yuna's mind, unable to persuade him. Her hands began to glow, eyes closing as she pressed her fingers against his temple; probing his mind for the memories that she had locked away; her chakra the key to his understanding.

Sasuke readied himself for pain, yet none ever came. With his eyes closed he focused on Yuna's breathing; the thought of his memories enticing him to continue. After two hours of continuous chakra work, Yuna's hands pulled away from his temples. Cobalt opened slowly, surprised to see the woman in front of him so exhausted. Her breathing had become labored, her face dripping with sweat as she gave a pained smile, "Remember, Uchiha-san, you asked for these back…"

Sasuke stood up and nodded, taking his leave. Leaving the hospital, Sasuke looked down at his hands, "Nothing's changed." He muttered softly to himself, unaware of his mind working to rebuild itself. A wave of exhaustion fell over him, sudden and swift as he felt his body sway. _I need to get home._ Forming a seal with his hands, the shinoib disappeared.

Labored breaths escaped his lips as sweat began to collect along his brow, _What did she do to me_, he growled out to himself as his body fell against the wall; trying to find any support that it could. His fingers shook as he unlocked the door to his house, pushing his body to it's limits as he reached his bed_. I'll sleep it off_, he thought to himself; collapsing into the comfort of his bed.

_Lights splashed across the sky; red, blue, and green. The whole village was celebrating with a festival for the new group of jounin who had just passed their exam. Cobble stone streets were filled with festivities and chattering people, all congratulating those who passed; being empathetic to those who had not. Sasuke stood in the crowd next to Ichiraku, waiting patiently for the blonde who had passed his exam. A simple smirk tugged at his lips as he watched the Uzumaki approach, a signature grin placed along his lips. "Told you I could do it, Teme!" Naruto beamed happily. Draped in an orange yukata, the Uzumaki looked more than ready for the festival. _

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, secretly proud of his teammate for being able to pass the written exam portion of the test. "Took you long enough, Dobe," he teased with a sarcastic smirk. As talented as the blonde was in actual combat, his wits were lacking; causing him to be the last member of team seven to graduate as a jounin. "Let's go," he muttered quietly as he waved away the fabric that signaled the entrance of the shop. Sakura sat happily between Kakashi and another woman, "Sakura," his voice was stern, a way of making her aware of his presence. _

_Both women turned towards him with smiles, the woman at Sakura's side blushed and moved from her seat, freeing up space for the two boys. "I'll see you later, Sakura-chan!" the female called as she left happily. _

_Sasuke rose a brow as Sakura waved the woman off, "That's Yuna. She's a nurse at the hospital," Sakura clarified with a smile as she continued, "She was just accepted into one of the top Anbu squads, she just wanted to tell me." Sasuke gave a nod, sitting beside his female companion as they ordered; beginning the night of festivities._

Sasuke rolled over in his sleep, groaning as pain erupted through his skull. Memories were lingering, fluttering through his brain causing pressure to build behind his eyes. Still needing rest, the Uchiha refused to wake; letting the forgotten memories wash over him.

_An unfamiliar taste consumed Sasuke's thoughts, his tongue tracing lips that weren't his. The mix of mint and alcohol were the only thing on his mind as he pulled the woman on his lap closer. He couldn't remember her name to save his life, but the two other figures at the table were familiar enough. Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke all sat together, alcohol flowing from their cups as they continued to celebrate. Each of them had had more than their own fill of the alcohol, but it was not deterring them from enjoying what was left of it._

_Fog clouded his vision, his mind unaware of how much time had passed since the beginning of the celebration. The woman on his lap brushed her lips against his neck, muttering incoherent drunken words, only to fall on deaf ears; something else had caught his attention. _

_"Sakura-chan!" the two boisterous men yelled as they threw their hands in the air; sake flying from the cups that were held within their grasp. Though the woman herself carried a drunken blush across her cheeks, she was quick to scoff at the actions of the men; emerald eyes sending a quick glare to the Uchiha and the scantily clad woman on his lap. _

_Sakura couldn't even get a word in before a platinum blond stepped beside her, "Shut up!" Ino snarled out with a hand on her hip, "Everyone's staring at you, and they'll kick us out!" She nagged as she knocked Naruto upside the head. "I will not get kicked out on my night to celebrate." With a flick of her hair, she was off once again enjoying the limelight of becoming a rank higher; dragging the pinkette with her._

_Naruto grumbled under his breath as he rubbed the spot where Ino had forcefully hit him, his eyes slowly reaching Sasuke's face, "Teme, why are you staring at Sakura-chan?" He asked playfully, a perverted grin playing on his lips as he teased the ebony haired man. _

_Sasuke gave a quick glare to the man, nearly pushing the woman off his lap as he followed his pink haired teammate through the crowded bar. "Sakura," Sasuke growled out as he reached for her hand. Tight fingers wrapped around her wrist, quickly pushing her against the aggaisent wall, "What's your problem?" he growled out as he let his forearm lean against the wall, trapping the pinkette._

_Sakura's brows knitted together in confusion, "Excuse me?" she growled out as her emerald eyes focused on the cobalt staring back at her._

_Sasuke smirked, leaning closer as he hissed out, "Jealous?" he teased as his free hand reached up and played with a single tendril of her pastel locks. His eyes fell down to her glistening lips for a moment, his smirk widening. "It could be you," he muttered as his hand fell from her hair to the curve of her waist, pulling her closer to his body._

_The look in her eyes quickly shifted; once determined and playful quickly became worried and confused, "Sasuke-kun, don't," she whimpered out, quickly cut off by the lips of Uchiha crashing against her own. Her taste was different, sweeter than the woman before; addicting. Each kiss sparked a fire within his stomach. "Sasuke-kun," she breathed out as her eyes fluttered open, his breathe dancing across her lips. Questioning eyes looked up at him as she watched emotions dance within his eyes; emotions she had never seen. _

_"We're leaving."_

_His voice was stern and urgent, his fingers wrapping around her wrist as he tugged her away from the crowd. Her brows knit together in confusion, the pair leaving the bar as quickly as possible. "Sasuke-kun!" she called out as she tugged her hand away, "What's going on?" she questioned as her emerald eyes glistened in the light._

_"I wont share you," she snarled out as he looked at the woman with smoldering eyes. His hands cupped around her cheeks as he pulled her into another kiss; more passionate than the ones before. The walk home was quick, stopped randomly when Sasuke couldn't stand another moment without the touch of her skin._

_His fingers tore at the fabric that covered her the moment that the door closed behind them. Her skin felt like silk against his calloused hands."Sasuke-kun," she breathed out as his lips ravaged her neck; one hand lifting her to his waist while the other cupped her breast. The smell of vanilla and strawberries became intoxicating as her gasps and moans filled the air; fuling the fire that was building inside him. She was an addiction, one that tonight he was willing to succumb to. His grip tightened on her ivory thighs as he carried her to his bedroom; never letting his lips leave her._

_Sakura's eyes glistened in the light as blush painted over her cheeks, the Uchiha crawling on top of her, lips slowly kissing down her thighs; lustful eyes constantly watching her reactions to his touch. Before long, he couldn't contain himself; pressing his manhood against her enterance. Her breathe hitched and a moan echoed through the room as he began to thrust inside her, letting his addiction consume him. Sakura arched her back up, her hips pressing harder against his, needing him closer, her hands tangling in his hair. The soft tug at his hair was enough to release every animistic instinct inside him; his drunken state forgetting that the morning after would follow. _

_A quiet groan of his lips was the only sound the Uchiha could hear; his hangover quickly covering it with the pounding of his heartbeat against his skull. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sasuke looked to his side. A tuff of pink hair sprayed across his pillows, the cream color of her skin contrasting against his navy sheets. Scratches covered her back as the smell of sweat lingered in the air. I cant remember anything from last night, he thought to himself as his eyes scanned the woman once again, she's going to kill me. _

_"Sasuke-kun?" her voice echoed as she turned over, her bust nearly exposed, her lips curved into a playful smile. Sasuke gave a quiet nod as a response; waiting for her to mention the night before; trying to contain the blush on his cheeks from her naked body._

_Feeling her shift on the bed, Sasuke stood up, keeping his back to her, "I have training in an hour, I'll leave after a shower," he muttered, quickly sensing her confusion._

_"B-but, last night?" Sakura questioned as she sat up, tugging the sheet up against her body, confusion laced on her face. _

_"I was drunk. It didn't mean anything," he stated bluntly as he began putting on a pair of pants, knowing a shower was out of the question now. He stared at her and watched the emotions twist and turn on her face; unable to read which one she would chose. _

_"Oh," she whimpered out as her face twisted, a flawless smile painted across her face. "That works out well then," she chuckled as she reached for her yukata, pulling a small piece of paper from the sleeve, "I have a date tomorrow. You won't mind will you?" she was questioning him, begging for the answer that would soothe her heart. _

_Sasuke froze, unable to think as the idea of Sakura on a date with another man passed through his head, his brows knitting together as he muttered, "go for it." _

Sasuke shot up from his sleep, his head aching as his chest tightened, sweat dripping down his brow as the memories came back to him; blush painting his face as Sakura's naked form lingered in his mind. His body was weak, shaking as his head threatened to fall foreword. Though there was no cuts on his body, it felt as if he had just fought through the war again; his body unable to maneuver the way he wanted. _It's only 3, I have some time left for sleep still_… Lying back down on his back, his eyes became heavy; worry filling him as the memories continued to flow.

* * *

_**Sorry that took so long to update guys! I'm back on the fanfiction wagon again! Let me know how you feel about this one? Please review, even if its bad, just so that i can know how i'm doing and all that! It really encourages me to keep writing!**_


	7. Tipping Point

Alright! So, I know I posted a while ago but i'm kinda on a go about my fanfic! So Hopefully you guys like this part. So, before you read, I want you guys to remember the first chapter. Sasuke destroying the village and all that, remember? This chapter is gonna have a lot to do with that. So you might have to reread that for everything to make sense x.x and Yuna's hte anbu female from chapter one too xD I hope I made everything clear enough for you guys x.x

* * *

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke snarled out as he held his head, nearly stumbling through the halls of the hospital. Nurses rose their brows, their eyes confused as the man groaned out in pain. A familiar face stood out in the crowd; the woman from the ramen shop. "Where is she?" he pleaded. The woman's eyes softened as she ushered him into a room whispering something about her arriving soon.

Sasuke's ragged breathing alarmed the pinkette as she walked into the room, "Sasuke-kun?" she questioned, emerald eyes widening as an aura of darkness and anger washed over her. Something was wrong but she was unable to pinpoint the reason.

Sasuke looked at her, his eyes sharpening, "Don't date him," he snarled out as he moved closer to the pinkette.

Sakura's brows knitted together as a growl escaped her lips, "What?" when the man didn't answer her, anger began to bubble within her chest, "I confessed my love for you for years, and you ignored me," she hissed out, crossing her arms over her chest, "You said it didn't mean anything, now you think you get a say in who I chose to love?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, pain radiating in more powerful waves at the word: love. His chest tightened and his breathing became ragged. Sakura's eyes widened as the Uchiha's face lost all color, the aura growing stronger around him. Anger washed away quickly as she inched closer; caucious of the man. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke tugged at his collar; sweat beading across his skin as his body trembled; ragged pants escaping his lips as he let his neck become exposed to the medic. Sakura's eyes became calculating. The area where his curse was… its inflamed. Slowly, Sakura reached up and touched the flushed skin.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he let out a howl of pain, "Get away!" he snarled as he pushed the woman away; unaware of the strength he was using. Sakura skid back nearly ten feet, her stance changing quickly.

Sakura lowered her body, putting her hands up in defense, giving him the dominance that he needed. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun," she muttered softly as she inched closer once again, knowing that the situation was no longer in her favor. The Uchiha clutched his head as the pain became too much. Glowing emerald hands rested uptop his as the medic attempted to heal her teammate.

"I said," Sasuke's eyes shot up, glowing crimson as his sharingan began to spin, "get away!" A gasp escaped Sakura's lips as chakra exploded within her, quickly counteracting the genjutsu that his eyes had caused before it had even started. Though the woman had avoided his genjutsu, she couldn't avoid the sucker punch that had suddenly impacted her diaphragm.

Yuna dropped another clipboard at the nurses' station, her eyes wondering back to the room in which she had left Sasuke and Sakura to. There had been a few moments of commotion and yelling, but it was something that Yuna had come to expect whenever Sakura was left with one of her teammates. A sudden raise of chakra alarmed Yuna, her body stepping into a defensive stance as the wall shattered; debris scattering through the hall. "Sakura!" Yuna cried out as the dust finally settled.

Sakura panted heavily as blood dripped from her lips, her eyes sharp and dangerous as she stared through the whole in the wall her body had created. "Yuna," she growled out, "Evacuate the hospital," she panted as her legs trembled; watching a figure emerge from the hospital room. "Get your team! Get Naruto!" Sakura called out, each word becoming more desperate. The pinkette turned to watch Yuna run off, returning her attention to the man in front of her; Sasuke's eyes were dull and vacant as he lunged at the woman again.

Sakura's breathe caught in her throat as she felt the barrage of punches and kicks; carefully selecting which ones to dodge. I need to cause as little damage to the hospital as possible, she through to herself as she blocked a kick with her forearm. The force sent her against another wall, having it crack against her body. He's not joking around either.

Sakura pried herself out of the wall, spitting blood on the floor before digging in her pockets for her gloves. With a fist held high, Sakura kicked off the wall, charging at the man. Shining crimson began to spin as they changed from his normal sharingan to his full powered Mangekyo; blood dripping from his eyes as purple chakra forged the impenetrable Susanoo. A merciless grin spread across the Uchiha's lips as a malicious laugh escaped his lips, "Do you really think you stand a chance?" Sakura's eyes widened as the full bodied Susanoo broke through the ceiling, causing debris to fall.

People scattered with screams and confusion, screams of pain echoed through the hallways as numerous people fought for their lives beneath the rubble. Wide emerald eyes glistened with tears as the sounds echoed through her ears, "shit," she breathed out as she ran through the hallways; using her strength to toss rubble from the citizens.

"You think you can save them," Sasuke growled out, his Susanno pulling back the string of his bow back; an arrow aimed at the floors above them. "Pitiful," he growled as he let the arrow fly. Sakura's eyes widened as she shook uncontrollably, knowing the amount of people that lingered on the 7 floors above. Floor by floor the hospital began to collapse, the sound echoing throughout the village.

Sakura stood among the wreckage, her pastelle hair falling in front of her glistening eyes. "How could you!" She snarled out, her fists clenching tightly as Susanoo took aim at her, "This isn't you, Sasuke-kun!" The yin seal on the woman's forehead slowly began to spread, knowing that she was going to have to face the impenetrable force of Sasuke's defense. I don't know if my strength will be enough, she thought to herself, but I have to try.

Sakura jumped into the air, Sasuke's smirk widening as his vacant eyes stared at her, "Do you really think that will work?"

"I've got to try!" Sakura called out, her chakra glowing around her palms. Her eyes glistened in the light as her fist collided with the rib cage of the Susanoo, gritting her teeth as she watched the bones crack. Sasuke didn't flinch, quickly turning and throwing the woman aside. Sakura screamed as she was tossed from window. Wide eyed, Sakura bit into her thumb, summoning her companion, "Lady Katsuyu!" she called out as the slug formed beneath her, enough to cushion her fall. Sakura knelt atop the slug's head, her eyes piercing into the cobalt ones of her companion whom now stood at the edge of the crumbling building, "If they're capable, get them out. Save who you can," she breathed out, quickly jumping up again; reengaging in the battle.

Lady Katsuyu fell apart, falling into miniature slugs and finding her way to the people in the building. "You think you're the only one can summon?" And with that Aoda circled around the base of the building, a quiet uncertain hiss as he obeyed his summoner's command.

Sakrua's eyes widened as she called out his name, "Sasuke-kun, don't!" A grim smirk played across Sasuke's lips as he signaled for Aoda to crush the remainder of the building. Sakura's eyes sharpened, "You bastard!" She snarled as she lunched towards him, forcing charka into every one of her steps. This time, Sasuke went flying, her anger shaking his Susanoo to the very core, plummeting him into the earth, "This isn't you!" She snarled as clutched the arm of the Susanno, throwing it to the ground, "What's wrong with you Sasuke-kun?" She demanded an answer, her fists shaking at her side, tears still staining her cheeks. "Do you even know what you've done?"

Sasuke slowly pried himself from the crater she had created, dull vacant yes looking at her as his skin darkened; the curse they thought he was rid of spreading over his body once again. "Kill them all," he breathed his head hanging as his body slumped over; bat wings spreading in the air. "The pain," he groaned out, "Kill them all," The lavender light of the Susanno straightened, pulling back the string, the arrow nearly touching the kunoichi, "But you first."

The string snapped, sending the arrow flying. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as she awaited the impact, "Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, his grip around the woman tightening as he carried her bridal style through the air, "What the fuck is going on?" he snarled as he sent a glare back to Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief as the man quickly got her out of harm's way. "Sasuke-kun, he-"

Naruto quickly cut her off, "Take care of the villagers," his voice was low, nearly growling as he set Sakura on the ground, "Protect them, heal them," he demanded as he let his chakra lose, exploding into a golden light, "I'll take care of Teme."

Sakura's eyes glistened, she wanted to fight, but she knew she couldn't fight **him**. With a sigh she darted off, finding a place where she was safe enough to channel her chakra to Katsuyu. Naruto's eyes focused on the teetering Uchiha, "Teme," Naruto breathed out, concern knitting his brows, "What's happened to you."

"Lady Katsuyu, is everyone safe?" Sakura asked quietly, a heavy pant escaping her lips.

"Y-Yes, Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!" Yuna jumped down beside the kunoichi, her Anbu mask placed on the side of her head. Sakura looked up at her with worried eyes, "We've been given orders," she whimpered as her gold eyes looked over the woman, "You're to come with us and help distract Uchiha-san while we seal him," a group of Anbu stood silently beside her. "Please…"

Sakura got to her feet and nodded, eyes widening as she felt Naruto's chakra suddenly disappear. "Naruto," she breathed out as she turned on her heel, running towards her teammates. Emerald eyes glistened in the cities light as they landed on her blond teammate, his knees buckling as his eyes went dark. No! Her mind screamed as chakra exploded within her.

"Worthless," Sasuke hissed as his chidori began to glow. With a quick thrust, he let it be over, blood splashing across his face. The smell of vanilla and strawberries flooded his senses, pink tendrils swaying in the wind. Her eyes glistened, still glowing as they stared into him, probing for his soul. Plump cherry lips parted, a bead a crimson trickling down her chin. Cobalt eyes flickered, slowly moving down the length of his arm, only to meet the woman's crimson clothing; his forearm hidden beneath the flesh of her ribs. "Sa… kura," he croaked out, a whimper of his true voice cracking through.

Her eyes softened, a smile playing on her lips, "I'm right here Sasuke-kun," she breathed out as if his arm wasn't penetrating her organs. Her eyes flickered to the Anbu surrounding the rumble in which they stood, her hand signaling them to stop. Blood fell from her freely, her chakra only healing her as fast as Sasuke's chidori was breaking down the cells. She winced to herself as she took a step closer, wrapping her arms around him.

The Uchiha's eyes opened wide, light returning to htem quickly as the woman's strong arms coiled around him, her head resting right under his chin; her scent overpowering the anger within his chest. "Sakura," he breathed out, chis Chidori finally fading. His curse lingered, but his consciousness was coming back. Trying to move his hand caused a whimper of pain from the woman; realization hitting him for what he had done. He began to tremble uncontrollably, "Take let it take me again," he whimpered, tears welling in his eyes, "I cant control this."

Sakura's grip tightened, her fear growing in the pit of her stomach as she pulled away; jarring his hand from her side. She held tight, her body shaking as her chakra supply began to diminish, her fingers tangling with his as her eyes fluttered shut, "Come back to me," she cooed.

"Don't leave me," his eyes were beginning to dull again as he clutched her hand like he had in the forest of death; his knees buckling as he fell to the ground. His eyes focused on Naruto's collapsed body, the blood pooling under them all; a mix of all their blood.

Sakura squeezed his hand back tightly, "I'm not-," her breathing hitched as pain rang through her, "I'm right here." She watched as his eyes became distant, his teeth gritting as his anger began to control him again, "Sasuke-kun!" she called as she cupped his cheek with her free hand, trying to bring him back. "Come back!" she called as his eyes fell shut.

His eyes opened, vacant and glistening with murderous intent, "Come back so I can rip you to shreds?" He hissed, quickly taking advantage of her weakened state. Grabbing on to her wrist, he quickly stood up, throwing her to the side. Sakura's body crashed against a tree, breaking through the trunk with the force he had thrown her.

"That's enough," the captain of the Anbu squad snarled, "Get him," and with a signal; the chase began. "Kenji, take care of Sakura," he demanded as his team chased the Uchiha into the forest. A blonde haired man jumped beside the pinkette, crouching over her, a kunai in hand, until the Uchiha was out of sight.

Sasuke lurched in his bed, pain radiating through him. His muscles tightened against his bones, pulling and tugging in pain. His breathing was heavy and haggard, nearly gasping for every breath as sweat drenched his sheets. "Sa… Sakura," he groaned out as his nails tore at his sheets, his head thrashing against his pillow.

Sasuke's eyes pried open slowly, his body aching as he attempted to sit up, only to realize that he had been tied down. "What's going on?" he snarled out as he tugged at the braces, his body weak. Yuna walked in with hesitant eyes, "You," he breathed out, his eyes widening as she pressed her finger to her lips. He relaxed suddenly, laying back and closing his eyes as another doctor walked in.

"He's no longer thrashing," she murmured, hoping the Uchiha would get the hint, "I think it's safe to bring Sakura-chan in." Sasuke's ears perked up at the sound of his teammate.

Silence was the only answer, "Just to be safe," the doctor muttered as a needle was placed in the crook of Sasuke's arm, "Keep him out." Sasuke felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness as he heard soft footsteps enter the room.

Her scent greeted him long before she did, the sound of a chair. Her breathing was shallow, uneaven at times. The pinkette lowered her head, her body wrapped in bandages as she looked at the man's unconscious form. "Sasuke-kun," she whimpered out as tears stung at her eyes, "N-Naruto-kun is awake now, but he's not allowed to see you," she breathed out, "Y-you hurt so many people," she was trying to be strong but her voice was failing her; cracking slightly with each word. Sakura's head hung as her fingers tangled in the sheets, "I'm so glad you both are okay," she was smiling, he could tell, but he could smell the tears that were cascading down her cheeks. "They want me to take care of you… I-I cant." She reached up and began sobbing into her hands. "I still have feelings for you, Sasuke-kun, and no matter how many tims I tell myself that I'm better off without you, a part of me just wont let go! I was trying, I really was," she sobbed and shook her head, "This is all my fault with that stupid date." She shook her head as her shoulders slumped even more, "Just give me one sign, Sasuke-kun, just one." She choked out as she slowly stood up from her chair, nearly falling as her bandages began to bleed again, "You don't know how much it kills me inside to know how you really feel about me."

"Sakura, you're bleeding again!" Kenji's voice rang out as he ran into the room, quickly grabbing Sakura before she fell. "You need to rest still! Yuna!" he called out as the brunette ran into the room.

Sakura grabbed her arm, desperate emerald eyes looking at her, "Erase his memory," she whimpered out, "I cant let him remember any of this," tears stained her cheek once again as Kenji helped the woman out of the room.

Yuna bowed her head, "I'm sorry Uchiha-san," she whispered as her hands began to glow.

Sasuke opened his eyes opened, the sun shining into his room as if it was new. Slowly sitting up, Sasuke looked at his hand, flashes of it deep within Sakura's chest passed through his vision. His hand reached up and touched his cheek, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. When was the last time he'd cried, he couldn't even remember. Well, now he could. It had been when she called him out of the darkness that day. "Sasuke-kun?" her voice echoed throughout the room as the door opened. He turned to look at her, emerald pools of emotion gazing at him with worry. Her lips pursed into a frown as she rushed to his side, "You're crying," she whimpered out.

Sasuke reached out for her as soon as she sat beside him, his trembling fingers playing with the pink tendrils that framed her face. "You're alive," he breathed out as his shoulder slumped in relief. His hand fell his head bowing, bangs hiding his eyes as his hand fell away, "Sakura," he started, her name the hardest thing to say, "I've hurt you so much."

Sakura's eyes widened, He must have remembered, she thought to herself as her eyes softened. "Sasuke-kun…" She reached for him but he turned away from her.

He was trembling, grasping his sheets tightly, "Don't," he choked out, "Don't say my name like that." Sasuke's eyes were dark, serious, as he looked straight into her soul, "You should stay away from me." She didn't flinch, which surprised him, but she had been told to stay away from Sasuke Uchiha since she was 14 years old; that he was no good for her. This angered him, "Don't you get it? I've hurt you countless times! I've made you cry, made you bleed." He stared down at his hands, trembling, "Why do you do this to yourself? Why keep putting yourself in danger for a traitor like me? You could have any man you want!" His eyes widened, shock written on his face as his words escaped his lips.

"But I already have the one I want," a beautiful brilliant smile played upon her lips as she blushed brightly. His eyes glistened, his mouth nearly dropping open. In that moment, Uchiha Sasuke was able to realize the breathtaking beauty that everyone else saw when Sakura looked at him.


	8. Shut up and dance

He had to look away, blush tinting his cheeks, "Annoying," he muttered out.

Sakura grinned happily, "So I've heard," she was happy, if only for a moment, "Sasuke-kun, you've had a fever all day…" she paused momentarily, "You went to visit Yuna, didn't you?" He gave a quiet grunt as a response. She sighed and shook her head, "You need to stay in bed for another day or so," Shaking her head, the pinkette got up from the bed, only to have wrist grabbed.

"Stay," he muttered, looking away from the medic, a soft pout on his lips. She nodded, slowly going back to his side. With a damp rag, she dabbed his forehead, relieving it of the sweat from the night. They sat and talked, slowly at first, about the things that Sasuke was able to remember. He had talked to her about his deepest emotions whenever the darkness threatened to take over his mind. "You know everything about me," he muttered carefully, in complete disbelief, "All the emotions I've been trying to hide."

Sakura continued to cut an apple, her eyes never leaving the crimson fruit, "Maybe that's why they came out," she muttered softly, a simple smile in his direction was enough, "You didn't remember it at the time, but I think it was good for you."

"Hn." Sakura held up a slice of the fruit, and as soon as it hit his lips, he began to blush. The intimate action triggering other more intimate memories.

"Sasuke-kun?" she questioned, a brow lifting, "Are you… blushing?" a smirk played across her lips as she leaned closer, examining the man, "You are!"

Sasuke was unable to look the pinkette in the eyes, "We had sex," he muttered under his breathe, becoming fidgety, "A lot."

Sakura's face became beat red as she looked away as quickly as possible, "Um," she coughed, "I guess you remember that." Her reaction interested him. He understood why he was blushing, but why was she? She had let it happen each time and she actually remembered it up until now.

He smirked, "When was the first time?"

She still wasn't looking at him, "At the jounin festival," she muttered, "I don't think you would have taken no for an answer," she chuckled light heartedly, trying to force away the blush.

"I would never have forced you," he said simply, his elbow leaning on his knee as he leaned against his fist, enjoying the sight of her blush. She leaned against the windowsill, the light illuminating her features as a blissful smile played upon her lips, "Was I your first?"

The question surprised her, "No, but you were the one that mattered," she smiled at him, it was a smile he hadn't seen in a long time. "Was I yours?" This time it was his turn to blush, quickly looking away from her. She leaned forward, nearly hitting her forehead on his, "Really?" she squealed, "I would have thought… You were always with other girls!"

"I was waiting for someone special," she couldn't tell if he was teasing her or if he was serious. Either way it made her blush; the idea that she was something special to Sasuke.

"And, am I special Sasuke-kun?" she asked, almost on edge. Silence lingered in the room as her eyes fluttered shut, her smile becoming strained, his smoldering eyes staring into her soul without an answer. Sakura slowly got to her feet, resting her palm against his head, "Go to sleep, Sasuke-kun," she muttered as her calming chakra washed over him, calming his mind. He looked at peace as his eyes closed and his head hit the pillow, giving her reassurance that everything would be okay.

Cobalt eyes opened under the gaze of the sun, examining his hand in silence. It had been three days since his memories had returned. Three days and the pink haired medic had not left his mind. The grass underneath him swayed within the summer breeze, the world around him disappearing. "Uchiha?" a male voice called. Sasuke sat up, his blood running cold as he looked into the gold eyes of the man.

The sandlewood hair and copper eyes quickly caught him off guard. Kenji stood in his full Anbu uniform, excluding the mask that lay on this pack. "Have you seen Sakura?" he asked as his brows frowned together, watching Sasuke get to his feet. "I assumed since you have your memories back that you'll be staying away from her." Kenji's voice was a low growl as he puffed his chest up, staring into the eyes of the Uchiha. "Seeing as you nearly killed her."

Compared to Sasuke, Kenji was only an inch taller, but the Uchiha couldn't help but give a quiet hiss, "Are you her keeper?"

The men stood facing each other, tension growing between them, "She's my girlfriend, Uchiha," Kenji declared, a smirk growing on his lips, "You'd do best to remember that."

Sasuke bit the inside of his lip, trying hard not to snarl at the man. No other chakra lingered in the area, no one would know, Sasuke growled to himself as his fists clenched at his side. He stepped forward, sharingan blazing in his eyes, "Scared she'll find someone better, Matsuo?" His aura darkened around him, the man's defiant smirk only egging him on.

Quickly grabbing Sasuke's collar, Kenji's smirk's only widened, "Anyone's a step up from you, Uchiha," he jeered as watched the man's anger only rise. The captain's chakra was flaring within him, reminding Sasuke of his strength, "To think a guy like you _had_ such a hold on her." He stressed the word, making sure that the Uchiha had heard the past tense; watching his reaction twist.

"Matsuo-san!" a firm voice called out as Sasuke felt his control slipping. Kenji was the first one to break his gaze, turning to the man who had called his name. Unreadable grey eyes bore into his as the retired Anbu captain turned the page of his book, "Your team is looking for you." Kenji gave a nod, throwing a dark glare over to the Uchiha; quickly disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Sasuke, you should be careful," Kakashi's eyes softened as she looked at the man.

Sasuke's eyes scanned up and down over his sensei, waiting for an explanation for his interference. "Why are you here?" he growled out quietly as he looked away from the man, his hands finding their way to his pockets.

Kakashi gave a cheeky grin under his mask, "Am I not allowed to look out for my favorite student?" he boasted as he turned another page. "I see you and Matsuo have yet to settle your differences."

"Sakura should have dumped him," Sasuke snarled out as he began to fidget under Kakashi's gaze.

"Oh?" Kakashi rose a brow, folding the edge of the page he had been on before putting it back in his pocket, "I heard she did." He said with a smile, "Or at least a break," he muttered with a shrug, "Whatever that means for woman." Sasuke's eyes quickly shot up to the man, asking him to elaborate. Kakashi gave a nonchalant wave and chuckled, "He's on a mission for a month, she suggested a break so that they could see if their _feelings_ had changed."

"A month?" the man questioned trying to hid the smirk upon his lips, "That's good to know."

Kakashi cleared his throat, quickly gaining Sasuke's attention, "She is not a conquest, Sasuke," he stated matter-o-factly as he stared down his student. "Do not get her involved if your issue is with Matsuo." Sasuke felt his body freeze, Kakashi's voice becoming cold, "She's had enough one night stands with you." Just as quickly as Kakashi's tone became serious, it fell away. Placing a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder, Kakashi's eyes creased with his smile, "Spend time with her; get to really know her. You'll be surprised." Turning on his heel, Kakashi took his leave, throwing a wave over his shoulder, "She should be getting home from work right now," he hinted.

Sasuke quickly understanding the hint, ran across the rooftops to the apartment complex that they shared. As he reached the door, he felt his body freeze. Two days of avoiding the pinkette, and here he was; at her door attempting to steal her away from another man. Knocking at the door, he awaited her answer. When none came, a pang erupted from his chest, Was she ignoring him too? Before actually thinking about what he was doing, Sasuke picked the lock and opened the door; loud music being the first thing to greet him.

He froze in his spot, eyes wide as he watched the woman in the kitchen; his mouth nearly falling open. Long toned legs, glowing in the lingering sunlight, her hips swaying back and forth as she bounced up and down in the kitchen; dancing nearly naked in her kitchen. Her short pink hair danced with every sway as her hands lingered in the air. A pair of cheeky red underwear hugged her body as the over-sized, cut off shirt fell to her navel. It took Sasuke a moment to realize that the woman was so enthralled in the song that she had yet to notice him.

He watched her, memorizing the smile on her face as she sang along to the song, the lyrics catching Sasuke's interest. He had heard the song before, it was called 'Shut up dance' by Walk the Moon. Each note rang off the walls, reverberating through him as the kuniochi danced; Sasuke listening more intently to the lyrics; the chorus catching his attention. _She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said "Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back ," She said, "Shut up and dance with me!" This woman is my destiny_. The Uchiha couldn't keep his eyes off her, as she bounced around the kitchen; like a teenager in her first apartment. She did the dishes as she danced around, never once turning to look at him. The song continued and the chorus repeated a few more times, _This woman is my destiny_, lingering in his mind.

Sakura turned to him, a cheery grin on her face as she held out her hand singing along to the song, "Shut up and dance with me!" She grabbed his arms and gave a hard tug, tugging him into the kitchen and bouncing in the sunlight; all the while singing along.

A smirk played across his lips as he rolled his eyes, listening to the music as she mouthed the words, _Deep in her eyes,_ they glistened brightly, gazing up at him in a way he hadn't seen for months; pure joy making them glow_. I think I see the future_. She swayed his arms back and forth, twisting and turning in front of him; trying to get him to dance with her. _I realize this is my last chance_.

His eyes widened as the song's lyrics shot through him. He couldn't wait anymore, he couldn't wait for Kenji to come back just to see this joy fade from her. Grabbing her hand, Sasuke smirked, spinning the woman around and pulling her close. His nose brushed against hers, a smirk playing across his lips, "Shut up and dance with me." He finished the song for her and watched her laugh, a small smile playing across his lips.

Sakura lit up as Sasuke muttered those words, appreciating him playing along. As the ipod switched from a happy song, Sakura quickly pulled away, going to pause the ipod. "What are you doing here?" She questioned with a smile.

Sasuke's brows frowned together, "Shouldn't you be a little more… covered." Sakura's blush painted over her cheeks as she let out a quiet squeak, quickly darting to her room. He couldn't help but chuckle, the woman would never change.

"Have you eaten yet?" Sakura called from her room, the sound muffled by her searching through her drawers. Sasuke looked at the stove and saw that she was in the process of boiling water.

"No," he stated simply as he found himself on the couch, taking in her apartment. When he had been there last, it was a quick visit. Leaning his head back on the couch, he noted how soft it was; almost too soft for a shinobi. The sound of her footsteps echoed against the walls. "I don't need to stay."

Sakura gave a soft smile as she tied an apron around her waist, putting noodles in the boiling water. She chuckled, "Let me at least make you some tea, if you're not hungry you can leave," her voice has hesitant.

He looked over at her, his brow raising as he looked at her new 'outfit'. _Did she did that on purpose_? He questioned as he stared at the navy fabric; the Uchiha crest on the back. _Is that my shirt_? The long shirt fell to her thigh, a pair of black shorts underneath. He couldn't look at her long, the idea of her in his shirt was musing through his brain in the worst of ways. Shutting his eyes, the Uchiha steadied his breathing, ignoring the thoughts of tearing off the woman's clothing.

She rested her elbows on the couch and leaned over, looking at the man as he relaxed, "I'll make something with tomatoes in it," she grinned, noticing the smirk play across his lips, one eye opening and focusing on her; unable to say no.

Sakura cut up the tomatoes in silence, a smile plastered across her lips. He couldn't help but stare at the woman. He silently walked closer, his arms wrapping around her waist as his nose pressed against the crook of her neck; eyes watching carefully as she cut the tomatoes. Sasuke felt the woman freeze momentarily before melting into him, her grin only widening.

Sakura hummed softly as she picked up a piece of the freshly chopped tomato, bringing it to his lips. Sasuke's eyes widened, quickly obliging to the pinkette's offer. He gave a satisfied sigh as his arms tightened around her. "Sasuke-kun," she murmured softly, blush painting across her cheeks, her eyes falling to his hands. What does this mean… for us?

His arms tightened around her, his forehead pressing against her neck, "It's fine," he reassured her, his voice calm and collected as he watched her finish.

"You wouldn't believe it Ino!" Sakura piped as the waitress refilled her drink, "He stayed over for dinner, and even walked me to work the next morning!" She gave a goofy grin, a light blush painted on her face, "Sasuke-kun walks me to work every morning, comes and visits during lunch breaks. He says very close to me, the way he looks at me… it's changed." Her eyes narrowed, trying to understand the actions of the man. "He may be quiet most of the time… but he just seems different."

Ino's eyes narrowed as she took a sip of her mimosa, "Did you sleep with him again?" She growled out, her crystal eyes bore into her relentlessly.

Sakura's hands cupped her glass, her eyes lost within the liquid, her voice soft, "No… it wasn't like before," she paused in confusion, unknowing of the smile that was slowly tugging at her lips, "He's been kind, almost… soft."

Ino's eyes widened suddenly, "Forehead, don't tell me," she paused, gaining Sakura's attention, "You're in love with Sasuke again?" She gasped out, "What the hell!" she growled, "What's the proof he actually changed? What if he just feels guilty?"

Sakura's face twisted, "Shut it, Pig, people can hear you," she snarled out, her emerald eyes locking with the woman across from her. "Sasuke-kun seems different lately, he's back to being my Sasuke-kun."

Ino gave a half-hearted smile, a smirk playing across her lips, "We'll see if it changes again once Kenji's back." Sakura was silent, her eyes darkening. Ino's eyes widened, becoming serious, "Sakura?" she asked quietly.

Sakura forced a smile, the stinging behind her eyes slowly disappearing, "I just want things to stay the way they are." Ino's eyes narrowed. They both knew that her heart was with her teammate, rather than the man she had been dating.

Ino sighed, a smirk playing across her cherry lips, her eyes softening at her friend, "You're in so deep," she chuckled. "Lets talk about me for a second!" She geered, a grin on her lips, "So Sai and I had sex!" she grinned happily. Sakura threw her head back laughing at the thought of the man having sex; he was still new to emotions after all. Sakura sipped her drink between fits of laughter as Ino went into great detail about the drunken night. Suddenly stopping, "Why don't we go out again!" She beamed happily, her crystal eyes glistening in the light.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she made a face, "You just want to get him drunk so you can get laid," she growled out.

Ino quickly turning away pretending she hadn't heard. "You need to get out anyway! You're an eligible bachelorette until that asshole comes back!" The blonde beamed, "Mine as well go show you off!" Ino leaned forward and winked, "Maybe we'll get to really see Sasuke-kun really feels!"

"How I feel about what?" Sasuke's voice echoed, catching the attention of the woman at the table. Sasuke's face was unreadable as he stood with his hands in his pockets. His eyes quickly flashed the the pinkette, "Sakura," his voice was deep and velvety, something about it calling to the pinkette.

Ino's eyes widened as she watched Sakura visably melt in her chair, "What-ever, Forehead, I'll see you tonight for girl's night out!" Ino cheered with a wink.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she got up and left with Sasuke. They walked closely together, never more than a foot apart, completely silent as they walked back home. Sakura looked over at him with questioning eyes, her mouth opening to ask why he had come to look for her. "You didn't come home," he muttered, his eyes looking away from her, "I got worried," he muttered as a light blush painted across his cheeks.

Sakura's eyes widened as she took in his demeanor. His hair was over his eyes, head tilted away from her, his shoulder's slumped, a soft blush fading across his cheeks. "Sasuke-kun," she paused and linked her arm with his, her body weight leaning against his. "I'm sorry for worrying you," she breathed as she took in the man's scent, "Lets go home."

Sasuke felt his body relax as the woman leaned against him as they walked, "It's going to rain tonight," he muttered as his eyes focused on the sky, "I'll go with you." Sakura looked at him in confusion, "Whatever bar you go to, I'll follow."

Sakura cocked a brow and grinned, "You'll follow me?" she teased enjoying the embarrassment on the man's face, "What happens if I meet a guy?" A low growl escaped the man's lips as he pulled her closer on reflex. Sakura's eyes widened in shock from the action; she didn't expect that. Sakura blushed at the action, giving a quiet giggle, "Only you, Sasuke-kun," she mutterd to herself with a shake of her head.

Ino's anger bubbled under her skin as she let out the hot air she had been holding it, "I thought it was supposed to be a girls night!" She snarled out, "What are they doing here?" a violent hiss escaped her lips as she pointed over to the men at the bar.

Sakura raised her hands in defense and laughed nervously, "I thought you wanted to get Sai drunk! And it'd be weird if he was here alone!" she teased as she looked over towards her three male teammates who were sitting at the bar. Ino shook her head and called the waiter, asking for more alcohol than the women could handle. With a devilish grin, Ino thrust a double shot into the shy Hyuuga's hand; urging her to drink.

Naruto grinned to his teammate, "It looks like the girls are having fun!" he beamed happily as he took another drink, "You're not drinking, Teme?" He mused as he looked over to the sober Uchiha. Naruto sighed, "Dude, stop watching Sakura-chan! You're supposed to be having fun!" he growled out as his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Sai gave a smile, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol he had already consumed, "He's right Sasuke-kun," he beamed as he rose his cup, "Everyone knows that Sakura-chan is going home with you anyway."

Sasuke's eyes tore away from the pinkette, glaring darkly at the man who months ago was on a date with the woman. Naruto quickly jumped in Sasuke's view, his hands up in defense, "Teme, calm down, its supposed to be a night out!" he called, "Let's do something fun-," Naruto's voice fell as he looked behind the Uchiha, his eyes filling with a medley of emotions. Sasuke turned in his seat to look at what had caught the Uzumaki's attention. A group of guys had surrounded the girls, invading their personal space. One of which, had began sliding his hand down Hinata's back, getting dangerously close to her backside, as he gave a devilish grin.

Sasuke smirked, looking at the Uzumaki as his jealousy bubbled under his skin, "Naruto-kun?" Sai questioned in confusion. Naruto stood up quickly, his chair nearly falling from under him. Sasuke's smirk widened, following the blonde, knowing full well that the vultures wouldn't be around for long. Sai gave a soft sigh, knowing he was unable to stop the men as they sauntered over to the woman.


End file.
